


The Wrong Path

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Asterion's Wrong-Doing [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Collars, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, Lycaon is an asshole and rapist, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Slave, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, but Asterion saves the day, pregnant!Percy, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minotaur left Percy alone for a while, but he left Lycaon with the boy to take care and protect the Minotaur's pet. If he would have known that he couldn't trust Lycaon, he would have taken Percy with him right from the start, really.<br/>After all, he had only left to find the summer camp for monster-children to keep their kids and his mate save. But things apparently never really work out the way the Minotaur wants... or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Path

Title : The Wrong Path – But Which One Is Right...?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, bestiality, anal, explicit intercourse, collar, mating, mpreg, breeding, pregnancy kink, pregnancy, pet-play, slavery, D/s, rape, spanking

Main Pairing: Minorcy

Side Pairings: Lycaon/Percy (forced), Nico/Annabeth, Poseidon/Medusa (past), Poseidon/Keto (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Asterion (Minotaur), Lycaon, Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, Skylla, Pegasus, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue

Own Characters : Fidi Liu, Pasiphae Jackson, Pepromeno Jackosn, Agkelos Jackson, Mpatis Jackson

Summary: The Minotaur is back and he wants Percy. But certainly not dead, no he has other plans.

 

**The Wrong Path**

_ But Which One Is Right...? _

 

Percy gave a pained whimper as the claws dug into his back. His own fingers clawed into the bedsheets, his eyes tightly closed. The heavy weight on his back growled in annoyance, making Percy whimper again, though this time more out of fear. He knew the other liked it when he begged.

“Please, harder”, whispered the son of Poseidon, his eyes tightly closed. “Rut me like a bitch.”

The male within him snickered, thrusting harder. Percy was pretty sure his prostate was sore from all the fucking. It was a good thing he had taken another swim in the River Styx, or otherwise all the brutal fucking would have already torn him apart. He whimpered pitifully as the knot forced itself into his tight hole. How much he hated that. It meant the gigantic wolf would stay within him for even longer than necessary. Closing his eyes even tighter, he bit his lips.

A single tear ran down his cheeks. He hated this. He really, really hated it. His fingers caught on the iron collar around his neck, clawing at the tag. All he wanted was for his master to return.

“Damn, you're one good fuck, little bitch”, whispered the other into his ear once he was finished.

Percy nearly didn't dare to look. The mighty wolf had turned back into his human form, Lycaon smirking down at him with a wicked sneer, harshly pulling out. The son of Poseidon nearly chocked at that, as the thick knot was ripped out of his sensitive hole. More tears streamed down his face. The werewolf collapsed on the bed next to Percy, looking appreciatively at the cum-covered boy. The Sea Prince hid his face in shame, biting his nails.

“I told you he'd tire of you”, snickered Lycaon, smacking the round, cum-leaking ass once.

“He... he didn't tire of me”, whispered Percy lowly, balling a fist.

“Sure, sure”, snorted the werewolf, stretching some. “That's why he took the cubs and left you in my care. How long has it been now? Three weeks? He used you to breed some strong monster-kids, but now he probably found a better toy. Now you're mine.”

The son of Poseidon shuddered in fear, closing his eyes as tight as possible to keep the tears from spilling. He knew the werewolf enjoyed his tears. And he didn't deserve the joy. His hands were trembling. Maybe Lycaon was right. It had been three weeks now. His mate had left him, left him in the care of Lycaon. No word from his mate, nothing. And... and he had taken their younglings...

But... perhaps Lycaon was right... Perhaps he had only been used for breeding purposes.

It had been a surprise for Percy. To learn about his ability to carry children. A special ability of children of the sea, that was what his half-sister Skylla had called it as she took care of the pregnant boy. It wasn't very surprising that he could carry the children of a monster. Seeing as his half-brother Pegasus had been born to the snake-haired woman Medusa and the Sea God Poseidon and still turned out to be a winged horse. Nothing was impossible considering their heritage.

Which did explain their first four younglings. Two human looking children with horns, named Pasiphae and Pepromeno, a be-winged centaur boy named Agkelos and another boy with a sea-snake tail they had named Mpatis. Four pretty strong monster children.

But... maybe... maybe that was all he had wanted from Percy.

It had been a bit over a year now. A bit over a year that he had become the Minotaur's plaything and slave. And perhaps he had never been more. Perhaps it had been his imagination that had made him believe he was more than just a breeding bitch and sex slave.

He trembled, not able to hold the tears back anymore. It had been stupid, to fall in love with a monster. But... the year he had spend as the Minotaur's had been the best of his life. And their children... They were monsters, yes, but they were his. His babies. His children. Pasiphae and Pepromeno had Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes and ruffled black hair, the only thing making them look like monsters were the two for now still small horns on either side of their temples. Agkelos had the same black hair, his horse-body as black, his startling green eyes even more in contrast due to the mighty black wings most of the time flapping behind him (whenever he was curious or confused). Mpatis though loved to spend his time in the water, kind of obvious seeing as he was a sea-monster from the waist down. Percy missed his children dearly. And his mate. Every day.

“What in the name of Tartarus is going on here?”, growled a dark, dangerous and angry voice.

“M—Master Asterion”, whispered Percy in utter disbelief.

He turned wide-eyed, wincing in pain. It was true. There, in the cave's entrance, stood the Minotaur. And he looked angry. More than angry. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

“What? The little bitch gets to call you by your name?”, snickered Lycaon.

The bulky, muscular monster growled angrily, narrowing his dark eyes at the werewolf before walking up to him. “No one is allowed to call him that. No one aside from me. Because he is _my_ bitch. Why does it smell of sex in here? And why is my bitch crying?”

Percy hastily rubbed his eyes. He knew that his master didn't like it when he was crying. He looked over at Lycaon and it seemed that reality dawned on the werewolf. As did panic.

“You... You can't leave such a hot slut in my care and not expect me to have some fun with him”, chuckled Lycaon nervously, his hands trembling slightly. “I mean, you didn't say I couldn't-”

His words died as the Minotaur grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air and into eye-level. There was a fire in Asterion's eyes, one that promised endless pain and suffering.

“You dared to touch my _mate_?”, growled the bull-man furious. “I left him with you so you would keep him safe from demi-gods. And you dare to touch what is mine?”

“I—I uh... I”

But he didn't get any farther, because the Minotaur easily crushed him in his palm, leaving nothing but dust to fall to the floor. Asterion would have loved to pull the disgusting half-dog apart, limb by limb, but he could hear his mate's sobbing coming from the bed.

“Are you alright?”, cooed the Minotaur, cradling the boy in the palm of his hand.

“Y—Yes, Master Asterion”, murmured Percy and bit his lower lip to keep from smiling.

He had come back. His master had come back for him. And he got rid of the disgusting werewolf. All for him. Tears of relief gathered in his eyes as he collapsed against the strong, broad chest.

“How dare he touches my property”, growled Asterion irritated, holding Percy close. “I thought I'd leave my pet in a friend's care so he would tend to you, but he betrays my trust like that. He will pay once he returns from Tartarus. He will pay.”

“You really came back for me, Master Asterion”, whispered Percy, voice full of relief.

The name rolled off his tongue so easy, even after all these days and weeks. His master. His Asterion. He still remembered how his master had given him permission to use his real name, the name given to him by birth, not the name given to him by captivity. Percy remembered that Annabeth had once told him how Minotaur simply meant bull of Minos, since King Minos had held the mighty beast captive for the longest of times. But Asterion had told Percy his real name, the name given to him by Pasiphae. The beautiful mortal woman Poseidon had forced to fall in love with a bull to conceive the bull-man.

“Stupid, little bitch”, growled Asterion irritated. “Of course I came back for you. I had important things to do, things where I did not need your distracting lips and your even more distracting ass in my line of sight. Did you truly believe I would forsake you?”

Percy bit his lips, averting his eyes in shame. “He said you don't need me anymore, he said you only needed me for... for breeding and that you found someone better and left me with him because of that and... and with the time... I... I started to believe... I'm sorry, my master.”

The Minotaur glared down at him, taking the leash from the bed and carrying the boy through the tunnels to a hidden lake. “You will be punished for doubting your master, little slut. But before I do that, you need to be cleaned. You reek of mutt.”

“I'm sorry, master”, whispered the boy shamefully.

“You better be”, grunted the taller male irritated. “How dare you think, even for a second, that I would give you up like that. That I would give you to someone else like a used toy I no longer enjoy. You are mine and mine alone. And I am far from being finished with you.”

Percy yelped slightly as he was dumped into the ice-cold water. Asterion glared down at him demandingly and the demi-god started to frantically scrub himself clean from the wolf's cum.

“Where... Where have you been...? If... If you don't mind me asking, master...”, asked the son of Poseidon softly, cleaning himself as best as he could. “And where are our cubs?”

“Our cubs are safe. That's the only thing that has to concern you”, grunted Asterion.

Relief danced in the sea-green eyes, making the monster's heart flutter in that irritating way he had learned to accept over the past year. It was one of those things his slut made him feel. Lust like never before and a protectiveness that was so unusual to him.

“Of course, master”, nodded the son of Poseidon slowly, gasping as his own fingers worked his entrance, trying to clean himself from Lycaon's cum. “I... missed you, my master.”

A rare, soft smile came to Asterion's face as he caressed the soft, black hair of his pet. “I missed you too, my little bitch. Not one night came without me wishing for your tight ass.” The fire returned to his eyes. “I can't believe that useless wolf dared to touch my precious bitch.”

Percy had so smile a bit at that. He loved how possessive his master was. Crawling onto the Minotaur's lap, he started to stroke the thick, long member, making Asterion groan.

“Make me forget his touch, please”, whispered the Sea Prince, placing kisses all along the already erect thickness. “I beg for your cock, master, please. I missed it so much. I want to be impaled on your wonderful meat, master, please. Please take me, master, please fuck me so hard that I'll forget how insignificant and small his cock was compared to yours, make me forget him.”

“First you will receive your punishment for doubting your master”, growled Asterion.

Percy gasped as he was pulled over the Minotaur's lap to lay there with his ass high in the air. The first hit came unexpected, jolting through his sensitive cheeks up his spine, making him shudder. He hadn't been spanked in weeks. How much he had missed his master.

“I—I am so sorry for doubting you, my master”, moaned Percy needfully.

He enjoyed the firm hand of his master, the panted breathing indicating that his master was also enjoying himself, the anticipation for the sex that would come afterwards. The spanking became harder, Asterion showing the demi-god his place.

“Never. Dare. To. Doubt. Me. Again”, growled the Minotaur aggravated.

“Never”, promised Percy shamelessly rubbing against his master's thigh. “Please, master, please claim me again. Show me that your cock is the only one I belong to.”

“Rubbing yourself against me like a bitch in heat”, sneered Asterion amused. “Tell me, are you really that hungry for my cock? Do you wish for me too feed your greedy hole?”

“Yes, yes, please”, nodded the son of Poseidon, buckling against the strong hand spanking him and on the same time rubbing his member even more wantonly against the strong thigh. “Please feed my ass with your wonderful cock! I missed being yours so much! Please, let me be your slut again!”

“How about I let you be something more?”, breathed Asterion against Percy's neck, handling the delicate body with utter care as he slowly rubbed the boy's ass along his shaft. “Do you want it?”

Percy's cock gave a nearly painful twitch at the implication, the pre-cum from his master already covering his legs, ass and back as he was rubbed along the thick meat. He was turned around, so he could hug the gigantic cock, kissing it submissively, tenderly licking the pre-cum off it. He nudged the head with his face, breathless and speechless at his master's words.

“I... There is nothing I would want more”, murmured Percy, looking up at the Minotaur from between thick eyelashes. “I... I... I had feared he may have...”

“He couldn't. Even if he would want to”, snickered Asterion with a wicked grin. “Infertile ever since Lupa had bit his balls off when he had tried to mate with her thousand years ago.”

A huge weight was lifted from the human's shoulders. He had feared to carry the wolf's litter.

“Please”, gasped Percy once he regained his speech back. “There is nothing I would wish for more than to carry another cub for you, master! Please breed me again, I crave it! All those weeks without carrying your cub made me feel so useless, please use me as your breeding bitch again! Fill me to the brim, until I'll look as if I'm already pregnant, knock me up, master, please!”

“How bad do you want it, you little slut?”, asked Asterion daringly, easily lifting the boy up to place him right over the tip of his cock so the head was teasingly poking between the demi-god's cheeks.

The son of Poseidon gave a throaty moan, throwing his head back, wrapping his legs possessively around the thick shaft. His master tugged on his leash, obviously not very patient today. Though this only made Percy's cock throb more. He loved it, loved when his master pulled on the leash demandingly whenever Percy wouldn't act right away, he loved being the Minotaur's naughty pet.

“I... There are no words to describe how much I want it”, whimpered the Sea Prince, turning pleading, big sea-green eyes on his master. “I want to be yours, I want to be whatever you want me to be. I want to do whatever you want me to do. If... If you would want me to carry more cubs for you, then I would be so grateful. I'm so glad you chose me, I'm so glad you allow me to carry your heirs. Please, let me carry more of them. Make me pregnant again. Gift me with your seed, please.”

The Minotaur smirked, nodding slowly. Giving Percy the silent permission to spread his cheeks. And the boy obeyed. He hastily grabbed his cheeks, pulling them apart, allowing the thick cock to fit between them. The pulsing cock pressed against the tight hole.

“How much I missed your greedy ass, my cum-addicted bitch”, growled Asterion, kissing the boy hungrily as he pushed the lithe body down more. “So tight!”

Percy whimpered in need, enjoying how the thickness forced it's way into his body. If he wouldn't have bathed in the River Styx, the extreme girt would have long since torn him apart with all the vigorous mating they did. Percy gave a row of strangled moans and whimpers as he was constantly lifted off the cock to be pushed down again, feeling as much of the hardness inside of him as possible. The stretched and full feeling was something he had missed dearly.

“Harder, please”, whimpered the son of Poseidon, licking his lips as he felt himself drooling. “Gods, please, master, fuck me harder, I want to feel you cumming within me, hard! I want you to thoroughly use me, master, please!”

The teen gasped hoarsely upon hitting his own orgasm. Asterion growled heatedly as he felt the muscles tightening even more around his member. Thrusting deeper into the boy than ever before, he pumped his cum into the tight channels. Percy made a strangled sound as more and more of the Minotaur's seed filled his bowls. Nimble fingers reached out for the strong male, whimpering in need. The monster held him with one hand firmly in place while the other tenderly stroke the slowly expanding stomach. The teen whimpered submissively, licking the thumb caressing his belly.

“Th... Thank you, master”, whispered Percy breathlessly.

“You're a good breeding bitch”, praised the Minotaur, leaning down to kiss the top of his pet's head.

As always, the teen passed out at the amount of cum stretching his guts. Asterion shook his head amused, cradling the frail human in his hands. Pulling his own cock out once he was finished filling the greedy hole, he slowly stood. With his precious boy in his arms, he made his way back to the main part of the cave to collect the last belongings of his pet before he left again. The teen snuggled closer to Asterion's chest, making the Minotaur smile slightly. His human was so affectionate, it was adorable. Not a word he usually used. But his pet had taught him many words he would have never considered using.

Back when he had first claimed the boy, he had feared the demi-god would put up a fight. But the little vixen had been so obedient and wanton, it had been incredible. And he valued every minute he had with the boy ever since then. The boy's fertility had gifted them with four incredibly cute cubs. Another thing the Minotaur had feared. That the boy would freak out. But Percy had been too busy being in awe to freak out. Asterion had consulted Skylla, the Sea Goddess/monster and half-sister of Percy, to help with the pregnancy. Since it were demi-god-monster-hybrids, the pregnancies were rather short and also quite unique. The children were proper monsters, all different in appearance (aside from the oldest, the twins). After the twins Pasiphae and Pepromeno had been born, Asterion found himself faced with an eager mate. Eager for a bigger family.

But hiding himself and his slutty mate was one thing. Hiding with four ADHD younglings on the other hand... It was dangerous and hard. This was the reason for his leave with the kids. His eyes hardened at the thought of Lycaon and what the filthy wolf had done to his mate. He had thought Perseus would be safe with the other monster. Had he known what his beautiful bitch would have to go through, he would have taken the boy with him right away... But he had feared someone may react badly to the presence of a former hero...

 

/break\

 

“Daddy? Daddy? Is mommy alright?”

“He is fine. The journey was exhausting. Don't wake him.”

Percy blinked into consciousness, just to find himself surrounded by his family. Asterion stood a bit in the background, frowning down at the teen, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Left and right to him stood the twins, Pasiphae and Pepromeno. Their horns had grown since he had last seen them. Pasiphae was wearing two pigtails, right beneath her horns, blinking curiously with her big, sea-green eyes. The twins were physically speaking around nine years old. The girl was holding her youngest brother's hand. Little Mpatis, looking like a three-years-old, was skittering around curiously, right next to the other sea monster, Percy's half-sister Skylla. The mighty beast with the upper body of a beautiful female glared disapprovingly down at the child. On Pepromeno's side stood Agkelos, his black wings flipping nervously, the six-years-old in appearance was trying to hide behind his uncle Pegasus' legs, not sure if his mother was alright or hurt or anything. All four of his children were wearing brightly green shirts, the words “Camp Snake-Blood” written on them, a logo of a snake beneath the letters. His daughter was wearing a blue skirt while Pepromeno wore a casual jeans. They looked just like any other kid at a summer camp.

“ _How are you feeling, Perseus?_ ”, asked Pegasus, tilting his head.

“I'm fine, brother”, murmured Percy, holding his head.

“Stop knocking the boy up, Asterion!”, growled Skylla irritated, waving a finger at the Minotaur. “I have other things to do aside from tending to a pregnant brother!”

Percy blushed, his hands automatically wandering down to his stomach as he remembered what had happened before he had passed out. Wonderful, wonderful sex. How much he had missed his mate. Though as he touched his stomach, he noticed that he too was wearing a green shirt. A way too big green shirt and nothing else, but that was more than he had been wearing in the whole past year.

“Are you really alright, mommy?”, asked Pepromeno and bit his lips.

“Yeah, don't worry”, smiled Percy, ruffling his oldest son's hair.

“Great!”, grinned Agkelos, stomping with his hooves giddily. “Can we show you our cabin? Yes, mommy? Daddy helped us building it! It's only for us! Only for the children of Asterion! And it's right next to the cabin of auntie Medusa!”

Looking around, he noticed that he indeed was in a summer camp. There were cabins, not unlike those at Camp Half-Blood, not far away from them. He was laying on the grass at the entrance of the summer camp. His mate must have brought him here, but he most likely hadn't gotten far as the children had spotted them. Mpatis skittered closer, rubbing his face against Percy's.

“I missed you, mommy”, murmured the sea monster. “Can we swim in the lake? Auntie Skylla showed me all things in the lake! You will like it! It's big and full of water!”

The son of Poseidon chuckled amused, turning a bit to see his half-sister rolling her eyes at the child in an affectionate way. Though before he had the chance to answer, he got interrupted by the thunderous trampling of a mighty golden lion. The Nemean lion. Percy's eyes widened. On top of the beast sat a girl, pre-teen, maybe eight or ten, riding it as if the mighty lion was a pony. She was Asian, with long, black hair and beautiful features. As Percy's children, she too was wearing the green camp shirt. Though once the lion came to an halt in front of the gathered group, Percy noticed that the long, black hair was by no means hair. Hundreds of thin, curious snakes stared at him. The girl dismounted the lion, dusting her cargo pants and walking the last bit over to them.

“Hey, Pasi. This is your mom then?”, grinned the pre-teen curiously, looking at Pasiphae, waiting for the confirming nod before turning to Percy with a solemn expression, thrusting her hand out. “I'm Fidi Liu, daughter of Medusa and leader of Camp Snake-Blood. Welcome. My mom and aunts await you in the Monster House.” Percy shook her hand and she turned to the others. “Aunt Skylla, there's a canoing class waiting for you at the lake. Take Mpatis with you. Pegasus, Agkelos, the flying excursion starts in a few, they're certainly waiting too.”

Agkelos and Mpatis looked reluctant at first, though then Percy gave them an encouraging nudge. They ran off together with their uncle and their aunt. Percy looked questioningly at Asterion.

“Go with her”, nodded his master. “I will wait with Pasiphae and Pepromeno.”

As the permission was given to him, he stood to climb the Nemean lion with the pre-teen. Fidi grinned, showing off her missing front tooth. Her snakes hissed in excitement. Percy was feeling awkward. Skylla had told him that these days, he did not have to fear her sisters. Oh, he had always made a habit of not remembering the family tree, but ever since he had joined this side of the coin, it was hard not to notice. Medusa, Stehno and Euryale, the Gorgons, were the daughters of Keto and Phorkys, the siblings he had encountered in the aquarium on their way to Rome all those years ago. Monsters. But still, Percy's dad had bedded Medusa and conceived Pegasus. And that irritating pirate Percy had met on their way to Rome, but he tried to think about that guy. And Skylla? The daughter of Keto and Poseidon. Again, Percy's dad had bedded a monster. If he had thought that the gods' behavior towards humans was bad, he had never paid this much thought. The demi-gods were at least under the protection of the gods somewhat. But the demi-monster children? Yeah, the gods took what they wanted, having their passionate encounter. Just to send their demi-god children after their monster children later on.

“Pasi and Peppy talked a lot about you”, hummed the daughter of Medusa.

“How old are you? I mean, how old are you really?”, asked Percy softly.

He knew that monster children developed faster than human children. It was necessary for them to survive. The girl turned a bit to give him a toothy grin, again showing the missing front tooth.

“I'm two years old now. Don't worry, your kids will slow down aging soon too.”

The son of Poseidon nodded and stayed silent. It was awkward talking to a girl whose mother he had killed. And whose aunts he had killed. But he doubted that the child knew that.

“What does your mother want to talk to me about?”, wanted the demi-god to know.

“I don't know”, shrugged Fidi with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Ah! We're here!”

The lion stopped in front of a very old-fashioned house, though taller than Victorian houses normally are. Percy gulped as he climbed down from the mighty lion. Fidi slid down the soft fur with practiced ease, taking Percy's hand to lead him to the entrance of the house.

“Mom? I bring Pasi's mom!”, called the snake-haired girl loudly as they entered.

“We're in the kitchen, honey!”, came a female voice back.

Percy followed the girl into the kitchen, just to find Stheno and Euryale at the hearth, cooking something. The last time Percy had seen them, they had chased him with cheese and wieners.

“I hope you're hungry, kiddo”, grunted Stheno, patting her niece's snakes.

“Will you eat with us too, Percy Jackson?”, wanted Euryale to know.

“He will not”, replied a voice from behind Percy.

The son of Poseidon stiffened a bit, afraid to turn around. Maybe this was a trap and he would be petrified by the end of the day? Though Fidi was faster than him, rushing over to her mother to hug her. So Percy dared to slowly turn and face the Gorgon. Medusa was younger than he remembered. And more beautiful. Her eyes were hidden by black, broad sun-glasses, but aside from that and the snake-hair, he nearly thought a model from Victoria's Secret stood there. She was gorgeous. This must be her true appearance. No wonder she had tempted so many in the old days.

“Come with me, little hero”, ordered Medusa, putting her daughter back down onto the floor. “And you, set the table. Hush now. And no eavesdropping! And I mean all three of you!”

“Aw...”, pouted Fidi and Stheno.

Medusa turned to leave for the living room, Percy following her closely, fidgeting with the rim of his green shirt. It felt odd to wear clothes again. He hadn't been wearing anything ever since he had become the Minotaur's pet. They reached the living room and Medusa sat down in a gigantic, intimidating arm-chair, dark wood with snakes caved into it and dark green satin cushions.

“Percy Jackson”, whispered the Gorgon in a hissed voice, her hands folded over her lap. “Sit.”

Percy nodded hastily and did as he was told. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, he still could tell that her eyes were boring into his very soul, trying to decipher him.

“Uh... What exactly...”, started Percy, unsure how the sentence was supposed to end.

A sly smile spread over Medusa's lips as she started to pat one of her snakes. “Asterion is an old friend of mine. We've spend practically the whole Victorian age together in the Arctic. Don't ask.”

The son of Poseidon nodded slowly, even more confused than before. But the smile on the Gorgon's lips was upsetting and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his master's lap.

“But what is this place...? And what am I doing here...?”, asked the Sea Prince slowly.

“This is a summer camp, as you should have noticed”, grunted Medusa, raising one eyebrow at him a bit irritated. “He did not already fuck you dumb, did he? Either way, this is a safe place for monster children. Or do you believe the gods are the only ones that kept having children with mortals? We have our fair share of love affairs too. Even after all the years and with all the fake morals, there are still many mortals out there who yearn for something... special. And just like the gods, we wish to keep our children safe too. We have powerful sorceresses too, who enchanted the borders of our camp. My sisters and I lead this camp most of the time. Well, when we're not spend a... forced vacation in Tartarus thanks to some demi-god.”

Percy averted his eyes. This must have been the most awkward conversation he has ever had in his life. Medusa chuckled amused by his reaction, shifting a bit, still observing him.

“Asterion came to me three weeks ago, bringing your children with him and asking for a safe place”, continued the Gorgon softly. “My youngest daughter, Fidi, the one you have met, instantly hit it off with Pasiphae and I myself have to admit that your children are quite... impressive. Not surprising, considering their blood. It's rare for a monster to conceive children – multiple children at that – with a demi-god. I was surprised to learn who their mother is. Even though Asterion did spend quite some time beating around the bush concerning that. I literally had to force it out of him. He pleaded me to let him bring you here. I suppose you can guess my initial reaction.” Percy averted his eyes again, biting his lips and being glad he was still alive. “After everything you did to me, my sisters, my parents and my son. I already started to think you have some kind of hidden agenda against me in person.” She chuckled, amused by her own words. “Nevertheless, I spend two weeks observing Asterion and his children. I also interrogated them. It was a big surprise to me that you truly seem to be their mother and not just Asterion's... means of breeding. You raised them well and taught them about manners. I wouldn't have thought I would live to see the day that a hero would raise monster children. And not just any hero. I think it is safe to say that you are the greatest hero that has ever fought for the Olympians. In the end, facing Fidi's angry glare because her best friend was miserable and missing her mother, I had to agree.”

“What?”, asked Percy, lifting his head to stare at her dumbfounded.

“You're on prohibition, of course. I will not leave you out of my sight”, warned Medusa. “But Asterion convinced me that you are no longer a hero. He has been working as a trainer at this camp often in our long lives, it was not a hard decision to take him back. You will earn your stay here by training the young ones too. I doubt we could find a better teacher for defense against heroes than a former hero, hm? Well, my last question would be: Why?”

It was a simple word, but it held so many hidden meanings. Percy hung his head, knowing exactly what she wanted to know. He clawed his fingers into his shirt, his eyes closed tightly.

“Because my parents are better off without me”, started Percy. “They were expecting a child when I ran away. A normal child. A safe child. A way for them to be a normal, proper family. And... really, what else did I have left? Unlike my friends, I had a hard time adjusting to normal life, whatever that means, after the Giant War was over. And while everyone seemed to have found someone to be happy with, I was the odd number out. And I started to feel as if that was my place... Out. I was... so tired, tired of everything. Of the senseless fighting and the... gods. I was tired of being a pawn. I had rescued the world for them, and yet still Hera stole half a year of my life and my memories from me just so she could use me, force me to fight another war for them. And what happened after that war...? I was of no use for them and they dumped me into the real world. A world where there is no place for a high school dropout demi-god. I... would have never thought my life would take a turn like this, but I liked the way Master Asterion treated me, the way he cared for me and that, for once, I didn't have anything to worry about. But I missed my family and friends, dearly. That was when... I first learned I was pregnant. And the kids, my kids... I couldn't possibly love them more. I don't care what they look like or what kind of powers they have. They're mine and I'm proud of them.”

“Okay, I think I've heard enough”, interrupted Medusa with a half-smirk. “Words spoken with a mother's tongue. I should know. Very well, for now I shall believe them. Still...”

“You'll keep an eye on me, yes”, nodded Percy. “Thank you.”

The Gorgon froze in the midst of her movement and stared at him a bit surprised. “What?”

“Thank you”, repeated the son of Poseidon, lifting his head to stare honestly up at her. “For offering my children a safe place to stay. And for accepting me here, even after everything.”

“You're welcome”, nodded Medusa slowly and proceeded to leave the living room.

Though once she opened the living room door, she was surprised by her sisters and her daughter, nearly falling into her arms. The three other Gorgons stared at her and blushed.

“We weren't eavesdropping, I swear”, excused Euryale. “The doorknob needed polishing...”

“Yes, yes”, agreed her sister. “And Euryale just asked me for my opinion. You know her eyes are bad. She was not sure if it was clean enough now.”

“So does this mean Pasi and her siblings can keep their mom here?”, asked Fidi wide-eyed.

“For now”, nodded her mother amused. “How about you bring--”

“Demi-gods! Danger! Retreat!”, called a loud voice from outside.

The reaction was instantaneously. Fidi ran outside giddily, reminding Percy of Clarisse when a monster attacked camp. Medusa hissed some choice words, hastily following her. Euryale and Stheno first ran to the kitchen to turn to stove off before checking outside. Percy stood there for a moment, not sure what to do, before he decided to check what was going on. He soon reached the borders of camp to find the most shocking scene he could possibly imagine.

His master was standing just outside the borders, fending himself off against two demi-gods, a third one had their oldest child and only daughter in a head-lock. The Nemean lion was growling while Fidi wanted to help her best friend. Skylla, Stheno and Euryale were trying to keep her, Pepromeno, Agkelos and Mpatis out of harm's way, the three boys tried to break free and help their sister. Percy froze with fearful eyes as he reached the entrance to Camp Snake-Blood.

“You”, hissed Medusa, her snakes trying to bite him as she pulled him close to strangle him. “This is your fault, Percy Jackson! I should not have allowed for you to be brought here!”

“Percy!”, gasped one of the demi-gods breathlessly. “Oh gods, you're alive! Percy!”

Percy stared wide-eyed past Medusa at the blonde young woman swinging her blade at the Minotaur together with her boyfriend Nico di Angelo. “Annabeth...”

“We came to rescue you, Jackson. But it would be nice if you'd help us a bit”, grunted Clarisse.

But all Percy could see was how the daughter of Ares was aiming her spear at his daughter. It was easy for the son of Poseidon to push the Gorgon off and cross the safe borders. Before he knew what was happening, he had both arms full of a blonde demi-god.

Asterion growled dangerously as the filthy demi-god dared to touch what was his. But the son of Hades kept him too busy to interfere. His eyes searched for his old friend, though it seemed Medusa had a hard enough time trying to keep all the children, that had suddenly spilled from the cabins, within the safe borders of camp. He growled dangerously as he had to watch how his pet hugged the girl back. The blonde turned to look at the son of Hades.

“Nico! Come on, we have him! We can leave”, urged the daughter of Athena before turning to Percy. “We've spend months searching for you! But then Thalia called this morning, saying she and her huntresses saw the Minotaur and some other monsters with you, we had to leave to get you! Oh, I'm so glad to have you back, seaweed brain! Come, we'll get you back home.”

She had the broadest smile possible on her face. Asterion's heart clenched in a way he had never experienced before as his pet returned the smile and hugged the girl again. The boy turned towards Nico and Asterion who were still sparring, though the Ghost Prince had a hard time.

“I'm sorry”, said the son of Poseidon in a firm voice.

The Minotaur felt as if his heart would stop. What was this feeling? It was worse than being torn to pieces and returned to Tartarus. His pet would leave again. How foolish had he been to believe the hero would truly give his life up to willingly become his slut? The first chance he got and he would leave again. Anger and disappointment clouded Asterion's eyes.

“What are you doing, Jackson?!”, the shocked voice of the brunette female got Asterion's attention.

The Minotaur blinked, staring at the cause for the shocked exclaim. The son of Poseidon had somehow managed to get a hold of Annabeth's knife and was currently pressing the cold metal against her throat. His eyes were hard as he stared at Nico.

“I'm very sorry”, repeated Percy softly. “Because we're friends. But if you two don't drop your weapons immediately, I will cut Annabeth's throat. I will not let you harm either of them.”

“You're... you're protecting them?”, grunted the daughter of Ares dumbfounded. “Stockholm?”

“No”, snorted Percy a bit irritated. “Just a strong sense of family. Now let go of my daughter.”

Clarisse frowned until it kind of dawned on her and she stared at the be-horned girl in her grasp. As Percy pressed the knife harder against Annabeth's throat, Clarisse let go of Pasiphae. The kid ran up to her mother right away, gripping the fabric of his shirt hard, sobbing slightly.

“It's alright, love”, smiled the Sea Prince softly. “But now go to your auntie Medusa and your siblings, okay? I want to know you're safe. Your dad and I will be fine.”

“Okay, mommy”, sobbed Pasiphae and rubbed her eyes.

She hastily bolted off towards the safety of camp, being welcomed by Medusa, who hastily picked her up to comfort her. The Gorgon frowned at Percy from the distance.

“Now it's your turn, Nico”, growled Percy with hard eyes. “Drop your sword, or you'll be single.”

“Why are you doing this, Percy?”, asked the son of Hades as he lowered his sword.

The Sea Prince slowly walked up to the Ghost Prince and the Minotaur, Annabeth still in a secure hold. He glared suspiciously at Clarisse as the daughter of Ares came closer too.

“Because I'm happy”, replied the son of Poseidon. “Because I have a life, here, with my own family. Because I won't let you take this away from me. You three will leave. And you will never return. You will stop searching for me and you will tell everyone else to stop searching for me.”

“And what are we supposed to tell your mother?”, asked Annabeth with a frown.

“Tell her... that I'm sorry, but tell her that I'm also happy and that I hope that she's happy too”, whispered Percy with pain in his eyes. “And now leave. Please leave. And please forget about me.”

He let go of Annabeth and thrust her towards Nico. The Ghost Prince caught her before she could hit the floor. And before any of the demi-gods could react, Asterion had Percy already cradled in his hands and was back behind the camp borders. Sea-green eyes stared at them intensely until they finally turned in defeat, tears streaming down Annabeth's cheeks.

“You chose me”, muttered the Minotaur astonished as the three heroes slowly became tiny dots at the horizon, too disappointed by Percy to even think about fighting any more or staying. “You willingly chose me over them.”

The son of Poseidon chuckled amused, turning some in the secure hold of his mate to stare up into those intense, dark eyes. His hands wandered over the broad, muscular chest as he leaned in.

“How dare you think, even for a second, that I would give you up like that”, smirked Percy, wrapping his arms around the Minotaur's neck. “And now come, our children are waiting.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
